Butters' List
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Butters has a list and has decided he can do them all! Butters x Everyone Hardcore Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Cross-dressing, Chapter 4 is now up!
1. Chapter 1 Kyle

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**South Park**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Rating:**

M

**Pairings:**

Butters x Everyone

**Disclaim:**

I do not own the series; Trey Parker and Matt Stone are the legal owners

**Warning:**

Ahem boys love, probably Shota, cross dressing yada, yada blah blah

**Summary:**

Butters has a list and has decided he can do them all!!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Butters' List**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 1 Kyle**

"Ready for your **injection** Kyle?"

Kyle bit his lip to stifle a moan from escaping his lips, feeling a hard cock pushing through his entrance.

He didn't know how someone could get him _**in this**_ position, especially since its some as girly and weird as Butters.

Allowing himself to get done in by the young blond while wearing a white Nurses Outfit with red frills, the hat with a red cross printed on it, this included the shoes and long stockings that people would usually find in a Halloween costume?

Sitting on a wooden chair and letting himself sit on Butters' lap, allowing the blond to remove his clothes and do whatever else and god only knows what?

Kyle thinks he's finally lost all sense of reality and doesn't know the difference between how wrong this is anymore.

Butters licked his lips, his right hand massaging Kyle's member while the left kept fondling the red head's chest, unzipping the coat and slithering his hand onto Kyle's delicate skin.

Kyle felt his trousers dangling from his ankles along with his underwear.

"B-Butters…" He could feel Butter's breath ticking the hairs on the back of his neck; Butters' lips soaked in lipstick grazed his neck leaving a red lip imprint. Butter's left hand slowly moved its way down from Kyle's chest to his waist, he repeated the same action with the right hand.

Slowly moving Kyle's hips off his cock a little and then plunged Kyle back down on it, causing the red head to moan and shriek.

His legs trembling from the very motion.

Butters' can feel Kyle's ass sucking his cock in, like it was hungry for more.

Butters' knew that this wasn't Kyle's first time with a guy.

Butters knew that Kyle was in a relationship with Cartman.

He heard the rumours all over the place but there was a moment where he was able to confirm those rumours when he caught Cartman fucking Kyle in the changing rooms.

"Does it feel good Kyle?"

Kyle couldn't answer, his head was just so messed up he couldn't hear what Butters was saying.

"B-Butters, m-mor…"

"More?" Butters smirked, raising Kyle's hips up again and repeated the same motion; he repeated it again and again as Kyle's moans began to echo through out the room until the moans turned to screams.

Butters kept pounding into Kyle's body, feeling the red head's inner walls clench more tightly around him.

It was just making Butters' feel all the more harder and further on into it Kyle was moving on his own allowing Butters to move his right hand back to Kyle's cock again and clenched it tightly.

Pumping it with each thrust that he made into Kyle all the more harder and all the more quicker.

"B-Butters m-more p-please! Oh my god!"

Kyle started to scream "H-Harder, f-fuck me harder, p-please!" Butters obliged to that wish but this time he was going to up the ante by throwing the both of them down onto the floor.

Making Kyle go on all fours as Butters fucked harder into him, plunging it deeper inside.

"Now that you've had the _**injection**_, now it's time for the **examination**" Butters slipped his cock slowly out until he rammed it back inside, Kyle started to shiver on his knees and arms, about to collapse at any second.

Kyle screamed out in complete pleasure when Butters pressed against Kyle's prostate.

"There we go it feels healthy but just in case" Butters thrusts became more and harder than before.

Butters tightly grasped Kyle's cock in his right hand again once more pumping it to the rhythm of each thrust he made into Kyle.

"Uh! Ah! B-Butters more, give me more! Ah!"

Butters felt Kyle coming into his hand and he knew it would be long until he was at his limits to; he made sure to give Kyle a few more quick thrusts until he himself came hard inside of Kyle.

The blond slowly pulled his cock out and watched as Kyle topped on to the ground, completely exhausted and tired as ever, Butters soon followed Kyle's lead when he fell on to him, giving the red head a sweet delicate kiss on his forehead.

"How was that Kyle?"

Kyle couldn't give a proper response, he just snuggled his head into Butter's chest, feeling the fabric of the nurse's outfit on his cheek.

That was probably a good idea.

Just before Butters fell into the world of slumber, he made sure to pull a piece of paper out of his Nurse's outfit blouse and ticked Kyle's name off the the piece of paper.

One down and it was really anyone's guess how many there was to go…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**To Be Continued**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Hi, sorry that it was incredibly short and quick, I was wondering what it would be like if Butters was a Seme (A dominate, a toppy) and everyone else being completely Uke (Submissive, Bottom)?

For the first chapter I think it's been incredibly quick don't you think?

If you have any suggestions on who Butters should do next and what other outfits he should wear then PM me and I will take it into account.

Anyway I think I might have Butters do Kyle again in a later chapter…then it would be Kyle X2

If your wondering why I had Butters do Kyle in a Nurse's Outfit?

Well I kind of had this idea of a different character from an anime series doing another in the same costume only I could never get it down on paper until Butters came into my head…

Should I do more?


	2. Chapter 2 Stan

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**South Park**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Rating:**

M

**Pairings:**

Butters x Everyone

**Disclaim:**

I do not own the series; Trey Parker and Matt Stone are the legal owners

**Warning:**

Ahem boys love, probably Shota, cross dressing yada, yada blah blah

**Summary:**

Butters has a list and has decided he can do them all!!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Butters' List**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 2 Stan**

"I wonder why Kyle's not in today?" Butters flinched, remembering the night before.

What a night he hopes that the next target on his list was just as perfect and fantastic, that only being Stan.

Although he doesn't think that he'd be able to wear the Nurse outfit again, he had an idea on what to wear when he gets Stan all to himself; the only question was where was he going to do him?

"When I called him he said he was exhausted and had a fever" Cartman stated although he seemed to be ticked off, Butters thinks he must've wrecked Eric's plan on fucking Kyle that was for sure.

Butters couldn't help but smirk from the thought.

"Butters do you know? I mean you and Kyle went over to his house did he seem a little bit feverish?" Stan asked looking at the blonde's direction, Butters shock and then immediately thought up the perfect excuse so he wouldn't get suspicions.

"Well Kyle did tell me that he was a little bit dizzy and he did look slightly feverish but I had no clue" besides he already gave Kyle an _**Injection**_ to make him feel better.

When the school bell rang for break time, Butters tipped his toes over to the coat room where everyone hung up their coats and hats, there was a specific coat that he wanted and this time it was no his own.

Butters slowly removed a purple coat and a pink hat from the room and dashed out, this was going to be the greatest plan that he ever came up with.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Stan quietly left the room he figured he should give Kyle a call to make sure he was alright.

Stan wondered down the corridor he wanted to meet up with Wendy, he got a letter from her asking him to meet her in the changing rooms and to come alone, he made sure to tell Kenny that he was going over there and not to get him.

Kenny didn't seem to want to leave Stan but then decided to go with Cartman to the DVD store to watch the latest playboy mansion films.

Stan went into the changing rooms and there she was that long purple coat, the brown trousers, the pink hat covering luscious blond hair…

Blond hair?

Wendy doesn't have any blond hair unless she dyed it where it was impossible; Wendy told him that she would never dye her hair.

"Your not Wendy"

Stan was shocked when he saw Butters' bright blue orbs staring back at him "Butters? W-what are you doing?"

Butters made a little girly smile, slowly taking steps towards Stan and wrapped his arms around the crook of his neck.

"What ever you want Stan" Butters whispered seductively in the boy's ear and then smothered Stan's lips in a kiss, Stan's brown eyes flew open.

He knew he could've pushed Butters away and run out of the room and report Butters but for some reason, Stan didn't, he closed his eyes and returned the gesture. He felt Butters tongue probing in his mouth, touching the roof and the walls that made up his mouth, tangling his tongue around the black haired boy's.

Butters violently shoved Stan down on to one of the benches and unzipped the boy's coat, his hand slithering under Stan's shirt and brushed his fingers on Stan's right nipple.

Stan moaned lightly into the kiss until Butters broke it, placed his two index fingers on to Stan's lips, staring into those light brown eyes that sparkled in clouded lust.

"Wait here" Butters got up, walked over to the door and locked it so that no one would come in and interfere.

Butters wondered back to Stan and slowly slipped his hand under Stan's trousers and boxers, massaging the bulge that was hidden under them, Stan gasped startled.

"Now where were we?"

"B-Butters I c-can't" Stan's moans grew louder when Butters squeezed his grip. "I-I'm g-going out with Wend-zi" Butters licked Stan's cheek teasingly, pressing his lips on to Stan's ear, biting his teeth lightly on it.

"But she doesn't have to know now **does she?**" he was coaxing him with every touch, every line that he whispered sent nothing but goose bumps up and down his spine. Butters licked his lips when he undid Stan's trousers, letting them slide on to the boy's ankles, which was then followed by Stan's bright green boxers.

Butters licked the slit of Stan's cock which made Stan groan. The blond continued to tease, lightly touching the slit in up and down motions before he took the whole thing into his mouth.

Butters bobbed his head up and down, letting his teeth scrape the skin, Stan's legs trembled, his moans and groans turning into shrieks of pleasure

"Butters, Mm!"

Butters felt Stan come in his mouth and swallowed the liquid. Stan panted heavily, he felt trickles of sweat coming down his face, his shirt was sticking to his chest and his breathing was becoming more uneven.

"Did that feel good Stan?"

"Y-Yes…Butters…" Stan mumbled, Butters slowly pressed his fingers into Stan's entrance. Stan almost moaned lightly but covered it with his arm. Butters giggled like a little school when he pushed them in deeper, creating little scissor motions and stretched out Stan's opening and watched all the expressions that the boy made.

"You like that don't you?" Butters lifted Stan's legs and placed them on his shoulders; he lashed out his tongue and gently licked the hole, pushing his tongue slightly in make the black haired boy flinch.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Kenny!"

Kenny twisted his head round to see Wendy running up to him, he and Cartman looked at each other when came to a stop in front of them and panted like she was being chased by a wild cougar.

"Wendy, what's wrong?"

Cartman placed his chubby hands on to his hips and narrowed his dark blue eyes at her.

"Did someone make fun of your report again?"

"Have you seen Stan?"

Kenny jumped "Wasn't he with you?"

Wendy shock her head wildly "No and my coat and hat is missing too!"

Cartman and Kenny looked at each other; one looked to be in more disbelief than the other.

"Huh, that's strange; I wonder where he disappeared to?"

Cartman nodded "Speaking of disappearances, Butters is missing too?"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Uh!"

"Do you like that Stan?" Stan shuddered when he felt Butters' dick plunge deeper in him, his body just felt so hot and sticky.

Butters pulled his cock out and then rotated his hips pushing it back in, this time he smacked it against Stan's sweet spot which made the boy howl in pleasure, his legs trembled, tears coming out of his eyes and his cheeks being tinted red.

"B-But-ters" Stan moaned which then erupted into a scream when Butters thrusts his hardened member inside of Stan with more force.

"You want more?"

Butters took his right hand off of Stan's leg and held it around Stan's member, pumping it with each thrust he made.

Stan's moans and groans began to echo through out the changing rooms, the touch of their bodies together just felt so incredible and unbelievable that Stan's mind wasn't able to comprehend it all.

"Want me to fuck you harder?" Butters increased his tempo turning Stan's moans in to complete screams of pleasure that spiral his mind into the brinks of ecstasy, being pounded in again and again.

"B-Butters I-I can't-!!" Butters knows what Stan was talking about, he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer either.

"Butters!!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Stan!!"

Wendy yelled, she was happy to see Stan although there was something different about him, his cheeks were flushed and he looked unsteady on his feet.

"Oh Wendy, hi. Where's your coat and hat?"

Butters who had now taken off Wendy's hat and coat and quietly placed them back in the coat room before wondering out making sure that he wasn't seen by anyone.

"Butters!" Butters saw Kenny waving at him, he waved back but before he went over to Kenny's side, he took out his list and marked Stan's name off and then ran over towards Kenny.

"So Butters what was that piece of paper for?"

Butters made a smile and replied "Oh nothing, just my 'To Do' list that's all"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**To Be Continued**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Mmm…more fond of Butters x Kyle to be honest but this'll do, I was stumped on what Butters should do Stan in so I decided in Wendy's clothes, a member on Y!Gallery (where this story is also being posted on)

Gave me a link on a club that specialises in the thirty women challenge I think it's called and they have some good suggestions for women's clothes, I might use some of my favourite ones on Butters later.

Now who should be next….

(Giggles)


	3. Chapter 3 Pip

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**South Park**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Rating:**

M

**Pairings:**

Butters x Everyone

Possible Everyone x Butters depending on the pairing

**Disclaim:**

I do not own the series; Trey Parker and Matt Stone are the legal owners

**Warning:**

Ahem boys love, probably Shota, cross dressing yada, yada blah blah and for this chapter, possible double penetration in this chapter, please forgive me if it's horrible.

**Summary:**

Butters has a list and has decided he can do them all!!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Butters' List**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 3 Pip**

Butters was exhausted, he despised P.E., absolutely hated it. It was too hot a day to be playing dodge ball indoors and all in all Butters was not the sporty type.

Although he didn't expect Pip to be either

Pip seemed to absolutely love Dodge ball, he kept throwing the ball and it landed on its mark, Butters was just grateful that Pip was on his team.

The same thing couldn't be said for Cartman who became the latest victim to one of Pip's killing throws; Kenny had to go to the infirmary earlier because he was hit in the nose and fainted.

Kyle was back and he acted as if nothing had happened which was good in Butters books because he didn't want anyone to know what he's been up to.

"That hurt you fucking French bitch!" Pip seemed to have been slightly angered and threw the dodge ball at Cartman, this time hitting him in the family jewels and was happy to laugh when Cartman fell down unconscious.

Pip changed a little since he moved to America, he got rid of the hat and jacket and was happy to wear the clothes that Clyde got him for his birthday, how he and Clyde became friends? Butters doesn't even know how or why?

"I'm British you moron" not only that his attitude had changed too, he still had the accent and a bit weird.

Once P.E. was over, all the boys headed back into the changing rooms, Butters was thrilled, he wanted to get out of these gym clothes.

"Hey Butters" Butters felt two taps on his shoulder; he slowly turned round and saw Clyde looking at him with that confident smirk on his lips. Clyde closed his bright amethyst eyes and handed Butters a piece of paper.

_Oh crap!_ Butters thought to him self when he realized it was the list.

"You dropped this and by your expression it seemed rather important" Clyde giggled, Butters was panicking but tried his best to keep it well hidden. Butters made a gulping sound and smiled weakly.

"W-Well t-thank you" Clyde moved his head so that it his mouth was next to Butters' ear and whispered in a soft tone so it wouldn't have been heard by the other guys.

"_I won't tell anyone but make sure to meet me at the boys' toilets after you get changed…"_ Butters froze and then nodded before Clyde turned round and made his exit.

After he got dressed and all, Butters waited patiently in the boys' toilets, wondering what punishment awaited for him. Clyde was probably going to blackmail him and make Butters do the most horrible acts that he can imagine in his head.

Pictures of torture plagued his mind until Clyde actually came in to the room; that smirk still plastered on to his lips.

"So this is what the most innocent, girly looking student does when no one's looking…" Clyde taunted, Butters took in a deep breath and made more gulping noises when the chocolate haired boy came closer.

Clyde towered above his head, his back trapped between Clyde and a wall, Butters closed his eyes when he felt Clyde's breath tickling his cheeks.

"I'm impressed" okay that was something Butters did not expect, he little blond looked up, bright baby blues staring into impressed amethyst orbs. "I want in"

After that silence reigned for minutes on end until Butters broke it with a simple

"W-what?"

"Actually, I have a favor to ask of you"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Pip sighed when he returned to his house, he was exhausted, Cartman pissed him off so much that it wasn't even funny.

Pip dropped his bags on to the floor of the corridors in his house. Dragging his feet to the sofa in to the living room and then tossed him self on to it. He closed his amber eyes lightly, being song to sleep by the birds voices that echoed outside.

He wanted to talk to Clyde, to speak to him, to hear him, to feel him; he missed Clyde every second until they meet up together at school again.

He figured that he'll call Clyde in a little while; right now though Pip was just too tired to move.

'_Pip, I really like you' _

_Clyde_

Pip made a light sigh, his heart thumped so hard whenever he heard Clyde's voice echoed in his head.

"Pip, wake up" all of a sudden, the British lad felt something heavy settling on to his stomach.

_Hm? Is that Butters?_ Pip slowly opened his eyes and it was indeed Butters who was sitting on his stomach.

Although there was something slightly off about Butters, there was a black hair band with white frills on either end, little tassels tickling his nose.

"Butters is that you? How did you get in here? And what are you wearing?" Butters giggled, what he was wearing this time was a gothic style maid's outfit; he had everything from the white long socks to the black leather Mary-Jane shoes.

There was something else strange too, Pip felt rope around his wrists not only that he realized that his trousers were unzip along with his boxer short and were down to his ankles.

"Isn't it obvious I'm wearing a Maid outfit" was Butters happy reply, Pip tugged his wrists from the restraints that bound them together.

"Why am I tied up?"

Butters innocent smile turned into a perverted smirk, his hand sneaking down to a bag that was on the floor next to the sofa, his hand pulling out a blue glittering dildo that had a button on the bottom of it.

Pip's eyes flew wide with horror, his heart started to skip beats, he hoped this was nothing more than a bad dream? Sadly the feel of it being pressed against his entrance was more of a wake up call than he actually hoped.

"B-Butters, wait a minute what the heck are you doing?" Pip stuttered until it turned into a loud moan when he felt it being pushed all the way in, Butters couldn't help but giggle even more, he pushed the dildo further into Pip's cavern until it brushed against his prostate.

Butters licked his lips when he flipped the button on the bottom; Pip felt it vibrate inside him. Pip moaned and began to tremble.

Butters snickered when he brought out his mobile phone, flipped it open and took a picture with his camera phone.

Pip on the other hand was too busy yelling in pleasure, pulling against his own restraints but Butters didn't want Pip to feel pleasure, he wanted to feel it too but he's going to wait patiently for a while.

"G-Get it out of me-!!" Pip came a release, Butters smiled, slowly removing his panties and tossed them to the floor.

Butters grabbed a hand around Pip's semi-hard cock; his other hand was busy unbuttoning his shirt. Butters liked how pink that Pip's nipples looked, they were also erect. The blond licked his tongue on the left.

Pip felt Butters' hand squeeze hard around his cock, his moans grew louder and louder.

"D-Don't do that please, B-Butters!" this was where Pip came a second time, the fine liquid dripping down Butters' hand. The blond maid brought his hand up and licked the cum off. Butters raised the skirt of his dress, taking hi hand around Pip's cock and plunged it into his entrance.

"P-Pip" Butters moaned, Pip's member just felt so hot inside him "Your cock is so hard, it feels good inside me"

Butters slowly lifted him self off and then lowered himself down on to Pip's member again.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Clyde lay on his bed, reading some playboy magazines.

"Clyde!!" his mother yelled

Clyde immediately hide his magazine as his mother entered into his room, she looked at him suspiciously before shaking her head and sighed.

"Your mobile phone keeps beeping" Clyde's mother handed him his mobile and then turned round closing the door behind her.

Clyde flipped his phone open and saw a picture of Pip, the one that Butters took to be exact; he smirked and couldn't help but drool a little while it splattered on to the covers of his bed. He was so going to thank Butters a million times later.

"I'm so using this picture as my computers wallpaper!"

_**Beep, beep**_

Clyde realized that he was just receiving another photograph message, when he flicked it open his eyes went wide in surprise before he found his cheeks going bright red and more drool dropping down on to his bed sheets.

"On second thought this picture is going to be my new wallpaper"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Butters w-wait…" Pip whispered.

Butters looked into those amber eyes of his "What is it?"

"T-Take it out" Butters almost forgot that he still had the vibrating dildo inside Pip; it was still vibrating which was a shock.

_It's still going…hang on-!!_ A little idea came into Butters head, a menacing smirk appeared on his features, and what ever it was couldn't have been good for poor Pip.

Butters grabbed Pip by the rope that was around the young British lad's poorly abused wrists and dragged the boy to sit up; he shifted so that Pip was nearly sitting on Butters' lap.

"Want to try something Pip?" Pip wondered what Butters was on about until he felt it. His eyes opened wider than before like large dinner plates.

"Butters! Don't please I'm begging you!! I-It's too much my butts going to tear!! Please don't-Ah!!"

Pip found tears going down his face, dropping his head on to Butters' shoulder, taking in deep breaths. Butters gave Pip a little light kiss on his neck.

"Don't cry Pip"

Pip couldn't help it, it just felt so strange/ It felt as if a large coconut was being pushed inside him, making his entrance a whole lot bigger although it could be his exaggeration.

In all honesty he just wanted Butters to get this over with.

Butters on the other hand just wanted to take his time; he felt the vibrator right next to his cock it was making him feel much harder than before. Butters knew he was going to enjoy every minute of this.

Butters started to thrust up into Pip making him scream even louder, hurting Pip's vocal cords.

Outside Pip's home, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny walk past wondering if the howling they heard was either from a wolf or a dog.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**To Be Continued**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Youkai Of Hearts:** You wanted Pip? Here's your Pip!! Nah just joking, there was a review that had me thinking and I wanted to try out a couple with a few sex toys…

I'm sorry if Pip is out of character, this is my first time writing about Pip and Clyde so I'm sorry if it's a bit off, I think I seriously need to look up some research on some things that can be used…

I also think that I need to touch up on my vocabulary and grammar.

Oh yeah there were some people who were suggesting on who would realize that Butters' had a list, the reason why I picked Clyde other than Kyle and Kenny was because I thought it would make an interesting plot twist don't you think?

Now who should be my next victim?

**Youkai Of Hearts!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Tweek

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**South Park**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Rating:**

M

**Pairings:**

Butters x Everyone

Possible Everyone x Butters depending on the pairing

**Disclaim:**

I do not own the series; Trey Parker and Matt Stone are the legal owners

**Warning:**

Ahem boys love, probably Shota, cross dressing yada, yada blah blah

**Summary:**

Butters has a list and has decided he can do them all!!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Butters' List**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 4 Tweek**

Butters sighed, he was so tired he couldn't even pay attention in class anymore.

He slowly turned each page of his text book, he couldn't take his teacher's boring lectures anymore, thank god the bell rang though and they could all go home.

"Hey Butters where you headed?" Butters gave Kenny a smile when he left the classroom; Kenny narrowed his eyes on the blond and placed a hand on to his friend's forehead

"Geez man, are you okay? You look kind of sick…" he muffled.

Butters had to come up with a good excuse; he can't say _'Well a few days ago I fucked Pip and walked all the way home wearing a Maid outfit but other than that I'm okay'_ Kenny wouldn't talk to him again.

"Hey Kenny, Butters want to go to the video store?" Butters turned round and saw Cartman, Kyle and Stan, Kyle and Stan seemed to be blushing like shy little girls but they tried their best to act normal around Butters.

That was good, Butters wasn't going to treat them any different either…

"No thanks, I promised my dad that I would come straight home" Butters lied, he was getting very good at it.

"Oh okay…" Kyle trailed off, his blush growing darker; Cartman seems to have noticed and sent Butters a glare but then made it into that arrogant smirk.

"Fine, you'd probably pick some weird, faggot videos anyway" Cartman turned on his heels and left, followed by Stan who gave him a wave, Kenny patted him on his head and said 'See you later' while Kyle's blush gotten darker before he ran off after them.

_I have to admit…_ Butters thought to him self, scratching his head _Kyle does look more cute than the last time I saw him, I might have to kidnap him and tie him up in my closet_ Butters froze, he wondered what he was thinking, the fever was probably making him think weird thoughts.

On his way home it was pretty much quiet, he pulled out his list and analyzed the names, three have already been scored out, Butters found him self sighing, he couldn't really believe how many names he wrote down here and he was nearly running out of ideas.

Although that didn't exactly mean that Butters was going to give up, he wasn't one of _**those**_ people that would give up half way through, when he puts his mind to something he will finish it no matter what.

Even if he has to get a little bit desperate…

"Well I'll see you later"

Butters jumped, he dodged into a nearby alleyway and looked around the corner, what he saw was shocking.

He saw Tweek standing by a door to his family coffee shop, a dark crimson coloured blush covering his cheeks.

"O-O-Okay, s-see you l-later" Tweek stuttered

Craig was also there, with a smile that Butters hasn't even seen before.

"Stay away from the coffee alright?" Craig warned, giving Tweek a gentle kiss on his forehead, Tweek did jump but then simply calmed down.

"O-Okay"

Tweek waved, Craig probably making his way home, Butters couldn't help but smirk on them. This was actually an interesting development. Butters tip toed out of the alleyway until he was behind Tweek.

"So you and Craig are an item hm?"

Tweek turned round and screamed "Jesus Christ!!! Butters where did you come from?!"

The blond smacked a hand on to Tweek's lips and hushed the boy inside the coffee shop. Surprisingly it seemed to be empty, meaning one thing; Tweek's parents were probably out today.

"Oh my god Butters did you see everything?!!!" Tweek yelled, once pushing Butters' away from him.

Butters giggled, thinking he could probably have some fun with this and nodded with a smirk laced in his lips.

"Yup sure did, that's sweet Tweek, didn't think you had it in you" Tweek started to panic; seriously he was going into mega panic overload. He was trembling and screaming like crazy, Butters was worried incase he woke up the entire neighborhood.

"Please d-don't tell anyone!!" Tweek seemed to have been hyperventilating a bit, Butters placed his hands onto Tweek's shoulders and shock him but it was making him more panicky then before.

"Tweek calm down, your going to disturb the neighborhood!"

"Don't tell anyone please Butters! I'm begging you! I'll do _**anything**_!!!" there was silence, all that could be heard was Tweek's panting, Butters processed the words that came out of Tweek's mouth before a smirk could be shown on his lips.

**BIG MISTAKE**

_Maybe this will be fun after all_ Butters thought to him self.

"Anything huh?"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Um Butters…where did you get these costumes from?" Tweek asked nervously, he wore a green dress that had a small skirt and blue butterfly wings hanging on his back, a tiara fastened in his messy blond hair.

Butters sat down on one of the customer chairs, leaning an elbow down on to the table with a smirk, he wore a long dress that looked like a princess dress, he wore a long blond wig with a crown sitting on top and a girly pink lip-sticked smile showing on his face.

"Oh that's a secret" he giggled.

Tweek stood there with shock written all over his face, Butters thought he was about to panic again.

"Now before you go into another one of your _**panic attacks**_ you have to obey your **princess **first" Tweek blushed and fidgeted, slightly nervous.

"Come over here" Tweek was hesitant but obeyed, slowly making his way over to Butters until he was standing right in front of him "Kneel down" Butters ordered and once more Tweek obeyed.

He was really starting to panic but tried his best to keep his cool.

"Now would you please do what I asked for earlier?" Tweek shivered, he slowly raised his hands and placed them on to the long skirt of the dress and slowly raised it up, it came to Tweek's attention that Butters too cross-dressing very far, he wore the panties. Tweek froze; the blush on his cheeks darkening and sweat now coating his skin.

"Come on now" Butters purred, his smile growing more into a smirk.

Tweek slowly pulled the panties down a little, took Butters semi-hard cock into his hand and placed it into his mouth, he trembled before moving his mouth up and down, coiling his tongue around it.

"That's it" Butters moaned, patting Tweek on the head "That's a good boy" Tweek continued at the same pace, slowly moving his mouth up and down until Butters got impatient and pushed Tweek's head closer forcing the messy blond to deep-throat it. Tweek moaned when he felt Butters cum in his mouth

But Butters wasn't done with him yet.

"Good"

Butters placed a hand under Tweek's chin and slowly tilted him so that their eyes were locked.

"Now take me inside you" Butters whispered softly in to Tweek's ear. Tweek's blush darkened even more; he took in a deep breath slowly getting to his feet once more.

Slipped his boxer shorts off, took Butters hardening member in his hand again and plunged it into his entrance.

Tweek shivered and trembled as he begun to moan "Butters, I-I can't do this-!!"

Butters suddenly placed his hand on to Tweek's hips and thrust up into him, Tweek screamed in pleasure, wrapped his legs around Butters back and the chair, his arms wrapped around the boy's neck.

"Then let me help you with that, Tweek" Butters ran his tongue along Tweek's neck, giving it sweet sucks and bites. Butters hand's working on the nipples that were trapped within the fabric of the fairy dress.

Tweek groaned, closing his eyes tightly, feeling all the pleasure that filled him.

"Will you grant me a wish little fairy?" Butters teased, his left hand ran down to Tweek's growing erection. "Will you move by yourself for me?" Tweek gasped when he felt something being placed on the tip of his cock, he looked down and saw a ring around it.

"Holy shit" Jesus Christ! Man what are you doin-!" Butters silenced Tweek with a passionate kiss, his hand rubbing Tweek's very hard member.

Tweek found himself moving along with Butters rhythm, raising his hips up and down, the messy blond moaned and screamed from pleasure and lust. Feeling Butters cock touch his prostate, it made his screams and moans even louder.

"Jesus Christ!! Butters!! Holy Shit!!"

Butters started to quick up the pace but even he was finding it difficult to keep up.

Butters felt how much that the messy blond needed to cum but not now, he wants to have a little more fun. He took his hand off Tweek's cock and placed it on to Tweek's hips along with the other and thrust harder and deeper into Tweek's cavern, he felt the walls of Tweek's butt tightening around his cock, it just felt so wonderful.

"Jesus Christ!! I-I'm gonna burst!! Butters!! Take the ring off!!" Butters smirked, licking his lips, he tried to thrust even harder inside Tweek making him scream even louder.

"When you're like this?"

"Jesus Christ!!!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"_**Jeez Butters you sound terrible? Are you okay?"**_

Butters moaned, twisting round in his bed, a wet towel plastered on his forehead.

"No Kenny~" Butters whimpered in agony "I'm dying"

After his little love session at the coffee shop, Butters made his journey home in the queen outfit, the freezing cold and the rain that poured down the streets had him completely drenched rendering him in this weakened state…

"_**How'd you get that bad?"**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**To Be Continued**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Okay let me be honest… I know Tweek is way out of character but I haven't seen an episode with him in it yet, so I went on Wikipedia and read up on him, I hope you guys aren't offended…

I was running low on ideas on how Butters can make it different every time…it was hard, however I would like to receive some opinions and suggestions on how to make the story better oh and there's a poll at the top of the page to see who Butters next victim should be…

So please vote away =3

So far it's a tie between Cartman and Craig

I hope this chapter was alright and if not then I will try and rewrite it later…


	5. Chapter 5 Craig

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**South Park**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Rating:**

M

**Pairings:**

Butters x Everyone

Possible Everyone x Butters depending on the pairing

**Disclaim:**

I do not own the series; Trey Parker and Matt Stone are the legal owners

**Warning:**

Ahem boys love, probably Shota, cross dressing yada, yada blah blah

**Summary:**

Butters has a list and has decided he can do them all!!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Butters' List**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 5 Craig**

Butters was kind of panicking at the moment, he forgot to do his homework and he knew that not only would Mr. Garrison would kill him but his dad would too, he had to many things to do but you think that him being sick for a couple of days would've give him any kind of sympathy?

Butters was wrong, dead wrong in fact, which is why he's in detention with the usual bad eggs.

Cartman was here for making rude jokes at Pip again

Red Goth was here too but Butters doesn't know the details as to why

The last person that was here was Craig, this was another reason as to why he was panicking.

If Craig realised what Butters did to Tweek then he was _**very **_dead indeed.

Butters gave Craig nervous glances which Craig returned with his usual creepy stare, he wondered if Craig knows what he did?

Butters just prays that he doesn't.

"It's true though" Cartman growled, breaking the pencil that he had sitting in his mouth in two. "Pip is a fucking French pussy"

Butters sighed

Red Goth was just busy with looking out the window and Craig was still staring at him.

"Alright children"

Mr. Garrison said, entering the room with his little hand puppet "You can go home now, Butters I expect you to do that homework and Cartman, stop calling Pip names"

Finally, it was time to go home, Butters made a sigh of relief, picked up his bag and was about to leave the room after Cartman until he felt a hand being slapped on to his shoulder.

"Ah!" Butters turned round, seeing Craig's wary dark blue eyes staring at him "Oh Craig, w-what is it?"

Craig stood there in silence until he replied "I need to talk to you in private" Craig grabbed Butters wrist and pulled him into the janitors closet, locking the door behind them.

"What is it Craig? Why are we in here?" Butters asked, he hoped he didn't sound worried or too nervous?

Craig looked at him, dipping his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Butters' eyes went wide open but he quickly stamped his shock down.

"Is this yours?" he sounded slightly serious.

"Is that a ring?" Butters thought that the best option was to play dumb but he knew it was probably futile. "Oh it's pretty! Is it for your girlfriend Craig?" the blond smiled innocently.

Craig narrowed his eyes at Butters, he wasn't going to fall for that "You should know, you used this on Tweek didn't you?"

Butters flinched, his cheeks turning bright red and he felt himself sweating like crazy.

Craig stared at Butters for hours on end until the little blond decided that playing dumb wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"How did you know?"

"I was there, I saw what happened" Craig replied, grasping his hand around the ring.

"Really? Then what do you want from me?" Craig grabbed Butters around the collar and pulled him closer, his eyes narrowed and Butters swore he saw flames in those eyes.

"Oh you'll see" Craig made a meanacing smile, it was enough to send chills down Butters spine **"You'll see"**

That would've been creepy if not for one thing, Butters mentally cackled at the boy's naivaity.

Craig had **_no idea_** who he was messing with.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"H-How…" Craig shivered when he felt Butters hands gripping his ass cheeks, causing him to moan slightly. "How in the hell…did this happen?"

If you are wondering (and you probably are) on how Butters has over powered Craig, well when they got to Craig's house, they both went up to Craig's bedroom, once Craig's back was turned it was really the end of any control that the boy had, Butters already had Craig on the bed and now the rest of this event will unfold

"You really shouldn't have turned your back on me, that was a big mistake, now **your mine**" Butters smirked, running his tongue into Craig's tight hole.

"Oh! W-where did you get…ah! That costume from? Mm!"

Butters giggled, fixing his blue, high school girl skirt "That's a secret" he whispered huskily into Craig's ear while sneaking a finger into Craig's entrance, twisting and pushing it further into his cavern.

Craig gave out a huge moan, trembling under Butters' precise touches and caresses. He could see why Tweek seemed to have enjoyed this _**torture**_ that the seemingly innocent blond was putting him through.

"You like being over powered don't you?" a sudden twist of his finger gave out another erotic moan from Craig.

Craig panted, tightening his grip on the pillow case, he shouldn't have locked the door to his own bed room.

"Mm, D-Don't…" Butters tugged his bag over to his side while keeping Craig occupied and pulled out string with six balls attached.

"Not **don't**, you like it" Butters placed the first ball at his entrance and pushed it in slowly, causing Craig's ass to swallow the ball, Craig gasped, tears flooding out of his eyes when he felt it inside him.

"No, d-don't do that, p-please"

Butters licked his lips "Aw come on" he purred, slowly pushing the second one in "It'll make you feel good"

Craig bit his teeth down on to his pillow, one by one, the balls were pushed into him until they all were.

It just made him feel so full.

"Does that feel good? Craig?" Butters Whispered, slipping his hands under Craig's shirt and caressed his nipples until they were hard, he twisted, plucked and nipped them, hearing Craig's muffled pleads of pleasure.

The more Butters touched him, the more Craig trembled and found himself giving in to Butters.

"P-Please s-stop Butters, mm!" Butters smothered his hands over Craig's hardening cock, teasing the head of it.

Craig pumped his cock, pressing his own hard erection up against Craig's ass, both of them rocked on the bed until Craig collapsed on to it, Butters couldn't wait to fuck him, he wanted to take him now and by god…

He's going to do it now…

"No!! Butters, if you put it in now I'm going to burst!!!" Butters plunged his hard member into Craig, hitting the balls in the process, Craig just gave out a passionate yelp, his whole body shivering and trembling under the pressure.

"You like that? Huh?" Butters snapped his hips once more, he thrust hard into Craig but much to Butters shock, Craig seemed to be loving it…

Butters wondered if he was a masochist?

"Ah!" Craig on the other hand was seeing nothing but a bright white light covering his judgement, he never felt anything like this before, he actually wants to do something like this with Tweek.

Just seeing his face like that in his head was making him scream in pleasure even more.

"Want me to fuck you harder?" Butters saw Craig nod, a weak smile on his lips.

"P-Please do"

Butters smirked, suddenly turning Craig's body so that he was looking into those eyes of Craig's, it made him all the more harder, he quickly slid his cock out and pummelled it back into Craig's butt until he came a hard release, Butters found himself coming to an end too as he came hard inside the black haired boy.

"Did that feel good?" Craig nodded lightly, feeling Butters removing the balls from his ass and tossed them on to the floor.

"Yeah…it did…but Butters" All of a sudden Butters found himself pushed on to the bed, he wonders where Craig gets all his energy from?

"Now it's my turn to top you"

What?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**To Be Continued**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Jeez this took forever, I hope this chapter is alright…

Okay I did not know what costume to give Butters so I gave him the high school girl…sorry if it's a bit lame…

And if it's a bit short, sorry it's just I had a real block on what to do with this chapter with Craig...

I might do a threesome chapter next...**might!!** Not absolutely sure, either that or another Butters x Kyle until I sort out the next victim...


	6. Chapter 6 Token

**South Park**

**

* * *

  
**

**Rating:**

M

**Pairings:**

Butters x Everyone

Possible Everyone x Butters depending on the pairing

**Disclaim:**

I do not own the series; Trey Parker and Matt Stone are the legal owners

**Warning:**

Ahem boys love, probably Shota, cross dressing yada, yada blah blah

**Summary:**

Butters has a list and has decided he can do them all!!

* * *

**Butters' List**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6 Token**

Token was relaxing in the bath, letting the bubbles tickle his body and felt the water cleansing his body. His mother was downstairs and his father was out with a couple of friends. He needed to relax after having to deal with Cartman and Mr. Garrison for the entire day.

It was really stressful, he swore if he had to hear Cartman make anymore black stereotypical comments then he was going to beat him up no questions asked or any answers given. Not only that but Mr. Garrison was getting on his nerves too.

He really understands why Wendy beat the crap out of Cartman.

He enjoyed it, Token was only now regretting that he didn't get that on video tape so he could post it on Youtube and show it to the world how much of a wuss that Cartman was.

Token sighed, relaxing into the aroma of the bubble bath, closing his chocolate brown eyes and let his mind drift off and wonder to the realm of dreams that he loved so dearly. A place where he wasn't being annoyed by Cartman, a place where he was hanging out with his friends, Clyde, Tweek, Craig and Pip, yes even Pip was there, where they were having fun and playing video games.

It was so nice and peaceful he couldn't get his mind out of it.

"_**To-ken" **_Token wondered who that was?

It sounded very familiar…

"_**Meow, Token, come play with meh"**_ It sounded like…

"_**Lets Play~" **_It sang in a sing song voice, it sounded like Butters…

"Butters?" Token opened his eyes and had a look around, it was probably all in his head, Butters was no where to be seen that was until he noticed a black tail swaying from side to side.

"We don't have a cat"

Bright blond hair covering bright blue eyes suddenly appeared, a smirk erupting on those rosy lips, with black kitty ears and little whiskers on either side of his cheeks. A pair of kitty claw gloves and a black leather costume covered his entire body from head to toe (literally!!!)

"B-Butters!! H-How, W-Wha?" Butters let out a giant girly laugh as he replied sweetly

"Cats can get in anywhere~"

Butters took off one glove and placed it under the water, slithering his fingers into Token's entrance "Especially here"

Token jumped, pushed Butters away and made a dash out of the bath, heading over to the shower and closed the door.

"Aww are we playing tag? Does that mean I'm it?" Token frowned, keeping his hands on the door to make sure that Butters doesn't get in. Butters gave him that oblivious, innocent looks, he new better, he actually thought there was something weird with the way that Butters was acting lately

The girly smile, the excuses that he had some things to _**do**_, he was very observant and wasn't like all the others.

First it was Kyle that was acting strangely around him, then Stan, Pip, Tweek and Craig, now that he thinks about it Clyde was behaving strangely too, was this what Butters was up too?

Every time Butters comes near Kyle and the others, except Clyde, they would blush madly.

"Token" Butters purred, unzipping his costume, leaving his entire body bear, the only things that he kept on was his tail and ears. "If you come out I'll show you something _**fun**_"

Token blushed but shock his head "No way" Butters licked his lips, walking forward and pulled the doors open, catching Token off guard.

Butters grabbed Token's hand and pulled him out of the shower and threw him down to the tiled floor. Turn him on to his stomach, placed his hands onto his ass cheeks and snuck his fingers into Token's tight hole.

Token gasped when he felt the foreign objects moving round inside him, going in deeper and deeper until he moaned loudly.

"Well?" Token scraped his nails on the tiles, breaking them a little under the pressure, "Are you going to purr for me Token?"

Butters stretched his finger in Token's ass, pulled them out, shoved them in, it was enough to send Token over the edge, he moaned, groaned and wailed. He started feeling all these weird emotions but they weren't bad they were very good.

He didn't want Butters to stop

Was this what the others were feeling?

"I think I've teased you enough" Butters giggled, placing his hard cock into Token, snapped his hips and shoved it all the way in earning him a withheld moan. "Did that feel good?"

Token took in a deep breath and laid his head down on to the floor, closing his eyes "y-"

Butters smirked, pulling out a little and pushed back in, hard.

"Mm ha" Butters smiled as he pumped his hard cock into Token's body again and again, Token moaned, cried and wailed as he was sent into a world of pure pleasure and bliss. "M-More"

"More? How much more do you want?"

Token didn't hear, his mind was filled with pleasure that he didn't know who said what anymore.

Butters licked his lips as he quickened the pace, hearing Token moan more and more until he decided that the young boy below him shouldn't be the _**only **_one to feel pleasure.

He slowly took his cock out of Token and turned him onto his back, laid his body on top of his and began to whisper seductively and sweetly into Token's ear.

"Now it's your turn, I shouldn't let you have all the fun" Butters said, giving his little Token a kiss on the cheek.

Butters stood over Token's body, taking the boy's cock in his hand and slowly pressed it into his tight ass, both boys gasped at the same time, Butters trying to adjust to the boy's size while Token was still feeling slightly weak from what happened _**earlier**_.

Butters pressed his hands down onto Token's stomach, pushing himself up a bit, feeling Token's hard cook slowly coming out before he plunged back down taking it all back in again.

Butters mewled, he liked that, he always got tingles when he felt that. He purred, snuggling his blond haired head into Token's chest, Token could feel the ears prickling him.

"Are you up to it Token? Are you up to making me feel good?" Token blushed and nodded

"Y-yes"

Butters looked up at the boy and give him a light peck on the lips

"Then Move" He ordered, Token slowly raised his hands and placed them on to the blond's hips…

* * *

Kenny was exhausted, he was so tired, he wondered why they even bothered to play basketball today? He did manage to score some points but Cartman got in his way.

It was hard to get past Cartman, especially since he's so fat.

Kenny got his mobile and started to flick through his contacts before he found Butters name, he wonders what Butters is doing tonight?

Now that he thinks about it, Butters hasn't been hanging out with them lately.

He missed Butters

Kenny wanted to talk to Butters so much, he clicked on Butters name and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"**Hello?"**

"Hello Mrs. Scotch, is Butters home?" there was a moment of pause until Mrs. Scotch replied

"**No, he's not home at the minute, he's been going out more often I thought he would be with you boys?"**

Kenny stood there in silence, he was shocked, he wondered why Butters lied to his parents, where could he be?

Kenny was just getting worried about him.

If he wasn't at home at all the times they hung out then where in the world is he?

"Hey Kenny!!" Kyle yelled "We're going to the DVD store you want to come?"

Kenny nodded

"Okay, well if he comes back can you tell him I called?"

"**Yes Kenny, I'll make sure to tell him"**

With that Kenny flicked his phone closed and rushed off towards the others.

"Ah, H-harder" Butters cried, moving his hips in unison with Token's thrusts.

"I-Is this okay Butters?" Token asked breathlessly, he was reaching his limit and what Butters did to him earlier was taking its toll on him too.

"Y-Yes, give me more, don't sto-ah!!" Token gasped as he came into Butters ass.

"S-Sorry, I came" Butters smirked, suddenly jumping to his feet and pushed Token down on to the floor again.

"That's alright" he purred, "Ready for round two?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sorry it took me so long kittens, in the end I thought I would tease you guyz some more and this time the victim is Token!!

A fan had pleaded that the next victim would be Token because he doesn't get much love, well tazzr kitten your prayers have been answered!!

Sorry if it's a quickie though and sorry IO haven't updated, a lot of stuff has been happening in the last couple of months : )

So who shall the next victim(s) be?


	7. HWLP!

Hey guys, Youkai Of Hearts here

Just here to tell you guys that I'm stuck on who should be the next victim for Butters

So another Poll has been added and it has a lot of selections even ones you can suggest via PM

So you can go ahead and vote and remember kids, you can also PM me for any costume Ideas, I have a list of possible costumes depending on pairing but I don't mind a little feed back on what costume you guys wouldn't mind seeing Butters in, except for Cartman because the costume that's been selected for his _**punishment **_**will not be changed for special purposes!!**

So good luck and get voting!!

Deadline will be Friday the 16th of April so get voting away possibly by the end of this small note which is…

NOW!!!!

P.S. Apparently this is a little silly fact but did you know that the B for Butters and the L for list can also be interpreted as **B**oys **L**ove?

Just a silly little fact lol…

Get cracking kittens!!!


End file.
